Silence is Louder Than Words
by livinglifewithapurpose
Summary: Romance The silence in the room is almost unbearable as Red tries to figure out whats going on and what happened to Yellow.


Note: I Do not own Pokemon, I am just a fan. Also I already published this before on a different account but it got hacked or something so it's now on this account. There is a second part to it as well and it will be published once it is finished.

Red's POV:  
Its rainy again… Normally I like the rain, but today the sound of raindrops hitting the window just keep reminding me about how silent it is in the classroom. It's unusual.. This silence. Normally I wouldn't mind a little peace and quiet, but this is just… not right. Even with the silence I'm finding it difficult focusing on what the teacher is trying to say . Something about water pokemon? I don't know… My body is here but my mind is some where else. I mean even GOLD hasn't even said anything yet..  
I quickly glance at Gold. He looks like he is staring a hole into the paper. Trying hard to concentrate as well but failing at doing so just the same. And Ruby hasn't even bothered to comment on the teacher's clothing or whatever. WHAT IS GOING ON!? My chair screeches as I stand up staring at my desk.

* * *

Gold's POV:

No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about it. I can't believe Red of all people still hasn't noticed her absence himself. Is he that oblivious to girls? I'm certainly not. But even so with all this stress I can't concentrate. Damn it. We all hear a seat move and Red's fists slam on his desk. Does he know…..

* * *

Green's POV:

Damn it…. Why is he being such a dumb ass. He acts like he is perfect at everything and yet he doesn't even have the slightest idea of what is going on around him. He is a clueless idiot and ….  
I hear a bang and look to the back of the room…..

* * *

Red's POV:

Oh shit.. Everyone is looking at me now. What should I do? Why did I just do that ?! I remove my fists from my desk and just barely look up. "sorry", I mumbled. Then as I am just about to sit down I see Blue.  
What is she.. She's shaking… but why..  
I slowly turn my head towards the empty seat beside her. How could I be so stupid!?

* * *

Blue's POV:

That jerk. Does he even care? Does he even notice her that much when she is here? Why am I asking these questions to my self when I already know the answers. Truth is it's my fault she isn't here today because I- I acted like a terrible friend and should have paid more attention to her . I was just as oblivious as he is now… I'm horrible

* * *

Green's POV:

Blue… Damn it she's shaking! I hate it when she's like this..  
I see a small tear fall down her cheek . "You Asshole" , I say as I slowly get out of my seat and walk towards Red. I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I can't take it anymore.

* * *

Gold's POV:

Why doesn't this awful silence just end! This is getting on my nerves. Something just happen already! Wait …. Did Green just say something?

* * *

Blue's POV:

I finally find the courage to look up from my desk… I realize that Green just left his seat..  
What is he doing… "Get your head out of your ass and go see Yellow!", I turn my head around to see Green with Red's shirt in his clenched hand . "Or are you not man enough to see what is right in front of you". I feel my self gasp. Damn it why did I gasp.

* * *

Red's POV:

"What..", this is the first time I've ever stuttered in my life. We both hear Blue gasp from the other side of the classroom and Green turns his head. I take the opportunity of pulling myself away from his grasp and jolt for the door. The teacher frowns, "Red, where do you think you're go.." . I don't even give the teacher time to finish his sentence . I need to get to Yellow's house now and I don't care what anybody else thinks.

* * *

Yellow's POV:

He's the only one that hasn't visited me.. And I don't have much time left.. I feel my eyes getting watery again, but this time I don't care. The rain masks my tears and I'm fine with it.. I see the paint from my canvas start to drip.. Doesn't matter anymore… Art has no meaning now….  
I hear the gate in my front yard creak loudly.

* * *

Red's POV:

I whip open the gate in her front yard and continue walking even though I'm soaking wet. "Yellow?", I yelled. "Where are you?", I knock on her door and no answer. I then continue to knock louder, but still nothing. "Yellow!", I sank to me my knees and leaned against her door. Why… Why isn't she answering. She should be there right? I mean why would Green bother telling me to go see her if she wouldn't be here?..

* * *

Yellow's POV:

"Red…" I look around the corner of my house. My eyes widened. He- he's actually here…

* * *

Red's POV:

I hear her voice.. "Yellow.." I say quietly. She walks out from the side of the house. "Why are you out here… In the rain," I can hear my self start to stutter again… Oh no…..she's.. no don't … you can't.

* * *

Yellow's POV:

I cried. I couldn't help it. I guess I was wrong when I thought the rain could mask my tears because right now I feel like he can see everything. I try to stop crying and wipe some of my tears away "I'm sorry Red.. I-it's not your…"

* * *

Red's POV

I don't care that I cut her off and interrupted her. I just couldn't have her continue like this.. Breaking. So I hugged her.. No big deal.. Right? Oh crap her face is red. I hug tighter trying to get her to stop crying and .. She hugged me back….

Yellow's POV:

He hugged me.. I have barely seen Red express himself in any other way other than in pokemon battles.. I feel my arms wrap around him. I pull away "S-sorry I-I didn't mean to.. I-I mean Red I-I'm Leav-". He kissed me. I didn't say a word after that and neither would I be able to. We were just both enjoying what was left of the silence.


End file.
